My Beautiful Flute Player
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Zhang Liao encounters a new woman at Guan Du that might help him forget his past and live his future.
1. Battle At Guan Du

**Disclamir: Don't own Dynasty Warriors**

**Please Review**

**Chapter One**

**Battle of Guan Du**

Xu Chang castle stood in the middle of the giant Wei city. In a large fighting ring ouside, a tall man in blue armor swung his long dragon pike around cutting down several wooden men. " Zhang Liao," called a turban man from the side. The man turned to show his sweaty face ,due to the hot day today, and his small cut mustache. Zhang Liao swung his pike again chopping off the last wooden head. He then turned and headed over to Xu Huang.

" What is it Huang?" he asked removing his helmet and wiping his brow.

" Cao Cao is calling council now, he's going to decide what to do with the growing threat that is Yuan Shao," Xu Huang said swining his axe onto his broad shoulder. Zhang Liao hopped over the ring fence and placed his helmet back onto his head.

" Why does he need me, he has other talented soldiers, like one-eye and fat-so," Zhang Liao grunted. Xu Huang sighed and walked beside Zhang Liao into the castle.

" I know your still bitter about the death of Lu Bu and Diao Chan, but remember you swore oath to Cao Cao and joined his army," Xu Huang said. Zhang Liao nodded and entered the council where every other general sat. Once he entered it seemed everyone was looking at him. He had only been in the Wei army for a week since the death of his lord and friend Lu Bu, but people still didn't trust him.

He looked down the table and saw the smug look and cocky smile of Cao Pi, Cao Cao's son. He also saw the serious stern look of the one-eyed demon known as Xiahou Dun. Zhang Liao took at the very end of the table as did Xu Huang. " Nice of you to join us, if I didn't know better you were probably revealing our plans to fight Yuan Shao," Cao Pi laughed from his spot next to his father.

Zhang Liao glared at the stupid youth and quickly stood up. Xu Huang did also but to set Zhang Liao back down. " Cao Pi thats we're here to plan out the war against Yuan Shao, not eachother," Cao Cao said standing up.

" Forgive me father," Cao Pi said grinning at Zhang Liao.

" Now the battle will take place at Guan Du, from there our forces will go from Guan Du castle and capture the castles on the side of Wu Chao supply depot, after that the soldiers will panik and open Wu Chao to flee, we ride in on the chaos destroy Wu Chao and then demoralize Yuan Shao which will lead to his defeat," Cao Cao said mapping out his strategy. All the generals nodded and rose from the table.

Zhang Liao stood to leave when he felt Cao Pi hit him as he walked by. " Royal brat," Zhang Liao said as Cao Pi left. Xu Huang laughed and slapped Zhang Liao on the back.

" Don't let him get to you, now come my friend drinks in dinning hall," Xu Huang said leading Zhang Liao out of the room. The two walked until they came to the giant room where several tables and chairs sat. The two sat down in the table in the back and watched as a maid set down two cups and two bottles of the best sake. Xu Huang wasted no time pouring a glass as Zhang Liao played with his cup.

Zhang Liao looked around and saw a few other soldiers drinking and a passed out Xu Zhu with meat bones around him and empty sake bottles. " No wonder he wasn't at the meeting," Xu Huang said pouring another shot. He looked at Zhang Liao who sat quietly.

" Come on drink, be happy, tommorrow we go to battle," Xu Huang said trying to cheer his friend up. Zhang Liao sighed and stood up.

" I'm going to my room, need some sleep," Zhang Liao said.

" Listen my friend you need more than sleep, just get about four concubines and have them play with you all night, that usually cheers me up," Xu Huang laughed. Zhang Liao chuckled.

" No, I'll spend the night tonight alone," Zhang Liao said walking away.

" Goonight," Xu Huang said. Zhang Liao walked down the darkened hall. He stopped and watched as the sun began to fade and sighed. Thoughts of Lu Bu and Diao Chan entered his mind and he remembered how Cao Cao's sword of heaven chooped off Lu Bu's head and how the soldiers had their way with Diao Chan until she was put to rest by Guan Yu. He wondered why they had to die and he live.

Zhang Liao just huffed and turned away to his room. He entered and removed his helmet and top armor. His bare chest was shown with a muscular tone and many battle wounds such as, arrow wounds, sword cuts, spear stabs, and the occasional getting hit by a horse bruise. Zhang Liao walked up to a wash bowl and splashed water onto his face which he wiped away with a towel.

He threw back the covers of his large bed and slowly crawled under them. He blew out the candle next to his bed and soon gave into the daily nightmares of Lu Bu and Diao Chan and their screams for him to save them.

Horses marched down the dusty road past farms and villages. The Wei army marched on toward Guan Du. Zhang Liao rode on his normal old chesnut horse behind the other generals. Xu Huang rode up next to him carrying his axe with him. " So have a nice night?" Xu Huang asked. Zhang Liao just looked away. He then looked ahead and saw a huge castle.

" We're finally here, Guan Du castle," Cao Cao said. The castle gates opened and the large Wei force marched in. Zhang Liao dismounted his horse and walked up to where the other men were gathering.

" Dun and Yuan will go out and take the two castles guarding Wu Chao, Xu Huang and Guan Yu will take the east route and defeat Yan Liang and Wen Chou, and Cao Pi and Zhang Liao will take the west route up to flank Yuan Xi," Cao Cao ordered. The men all bowed and ran back to their units.

" And hurry men, Yuan Shao has already deployed," Cao Cao said.

Zhang Liao ran down the small west trail holding his pike with soldier behind him. Cao Pi decided to bring up the rear. Zhang Liao swung his pike and sliced to guys in gold armor. He looked up and saw several more soldiers coming. He charged foward and impaled one guy. He then swung his pike taking off two heads. He looked ahead and spotted a guy on a horse wearing large elaborate gold armor. ' That most be Yuan Xi,' Zhang Liao thought.

Zhang Liao was about to charge when he then spotted a woman in a long blue dress with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. " Who's she, Cao Cao didn't say anything about her?" Zhang Liao said. Just then a horse galloped up next to him and he looked to she Cao Pi.

" Shes beautiful, like a desert flower, she is to be my wife, bring her to me," Cao Pi said. Zhang Liao looked at Cao Pi.

" Sir I hardly think now is the best time for picking a wife, and plus I don't condone kidnapping," Zhang Liao said. Cao Pi huffed in a snoty way and took off towards Yuan Xi and the the woman.

" Than I'll do it myself," he said. Zhang Liao grunted and ran off after the stupid kid. Cao Pi lept off his horse at Yuan Xi and knocked him off his horse.

" Yuan Xi," the woman said running to the fallen man.

" Stand back Zhen Ji, let me kill this one," Yuan Xi said charging at Cao Pi. Zhen Ji nodded and watched as her husband locked swords with Cao Pi. She then turned and spotted the warrior that had caught her eye. The one leading the Wei assualt with the long weapon. He was right now charging towards Yuan Xi and Cao Pi. Zhen Ji drew her flute and ran until she was in Zhang Liao's path.

" My husband in in battle right now, you have to settle for me," Zhen Ji said. Zhang Liao stopped and readied his pike.

' Her husband must be Yuan Xi, too bad Cao Pi she sure is a looker' Zhang Liao thought. Zhen Ji jumped foward and hit down on Zhang Liao's pike. " A flute, fine choice for a weapon," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji smirked. She jumped back and placed her mouth to the weapon. She blew and out came power that began pushing Zhang Liao back.

Zhang Liao blocked the unseen power and then jumped towards Zhen Ji. He swung and knocked the weapon out of her hand and away. Zhen Ji fell down and looked up to see Zhang Liao over her. He reached one hand down and pulled Zhen Ji up from the ground. There was then a loud cry and the two turned to she Yuan Xi dead and Cao Pi celebrating.

" Yuan Xi," Zhen Ji yelled running to her fallen husband. Cao Pi smiled and grabbed Zhen Ji roughly by her wrist.

" You are now my wife," Cao Pi said. Zhen Ji glared at Cao Pi and brought her hand across his face scratching him. Cao Pi stepped back in pain.

" You bitch," he yelled smacking her in the face, he then began kicking her while she was on the ground. He then stopped when someone grabbed him and picked him up.

" Calm yourself," Zhang Liao said placing his tight hold on Cao Pi. He then released Cao Pi.

" Leave the wench, let us go and finish this battle," Cao Pi said mounting his horse and riding away. Zhang Liao watched the brat leave and then knelt down next to Zhen Ji. He picked her up and then grabbed her flute and walked back to Guan Du castle.

Zhen Ji opened her eyes to daylight and found herself in a bed. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. She looked on the floor and saw several pieces of blue armor. She then heard someone enter the room. It was the man she had fought last night. He wore a blue cloth top and bottom. " Your awake, good to see that," he said.

" Where am I?" She asked.

" At Guan Du castle," Zhang Liao said.

" My husband he's dead, but what of lord Yuan Shao," Zhen Ji asked.

" Hes dead to, and so is the Yuan family," Zhang Liao said placing on his armor. Zhen Ji lowered her head.

" So what of me now, am I to be executed or become a concubine?" Zhen Ji asked. She looked and saw Zhang Liao in full armor holding his pike.

" None, Lord Cao Cao has decided to let you join Wei's army, so what do you say?" Zhang Liao said.

" On one condition, tell me your name," Zhen Ji asked.

" Its Zhang Liao," he said.

" And mine is Lady Zhen Ji," Zhen Ji said. Zhang Liao smiled.

" Oh and I forgot, this belongs to you," Zhang Liao said holding Zhen Ji's flute out to her. Zhen Ji took it and smiled again. Zhang Liao walked out of the room and began walking down the hall when the music of a flute caught his ear. He smiled and continued on his way.

**End Chapter**

**Please Reivew**


	2. Ambush At Wan Castle

**Please Review **

**Disclamir: Don't own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does.**

**Chapter Two**

Zhang Liao walked down the hall of Guan Du castle. He entered a room where the Wei army council was beginning to start. Zhang Liao took his seat at the end next to Xu Huang. " Nice of you to join us," Xu Huang said smiling.

" I was just making sure our new recruit was settled in," Zhang Liao said. Xu Huang smiled and turned his attention to Cao Cao at the head of the table.

" Tell me Dun, what is news on Liu Bei?" Cao Cao asked. The one eyed officer stood up from his spot next to Cao Pi.

" Our scouts report back that Liu Bei was seen heading towards Liu Biao and also we got word Guan Yu was leaving with him," Dun said. Cao Cao sighed, he wanted Guan Yu to stay on his army and not return to his sworn brother.

" Zhang Liao, what is the word on Lady Zhen?" Cao Cao asked. Zhang Liao quickly stood up and faced his lord.

" She has agreeded to join us my lord," Zhang Liao said bowing.

" Father I wish to marry Lady Zhen," Cao Pi quickly said standing up.

" My lord I don't think it is the right time for weddings and also Lady Zhen's huasband was just killed, may she have time to grieve for him before we force her to do anything," Zhang Liao said. Cao Cao sat and brushed his beard looking from Cao Pi to Zhang Liao.

" He is right Pi, we will wait until we return to Xu Chang and then plan this out," Cao Cao said. Cao Pi grunted and took his seat as did Zhang Liao.

" Men we leave for Wan castle by noon , there we will meet up with Zhang Xiu and his forces," Cao Cao announced. All the generals bowed and rose from their seats and bowed again as Cao Cao left. Zhang Liao was about to leave when he felt someone bumb into him. Zhang Liao turned to see Cao Pi sneer at him and then walk by with Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan following behind him.

" I think he likes you," Xu Huang said. Zhang Liao sighed and walked away towards his room. He entered it and found Zhen Ji sitting infront of his mirror doing her hair. When she heard the door open, she turned and smiled to Zhang Liao.

" We're leaving for Wan castle," Zhang Liao said walking into his bathroom. Zhen Ji walked until she was in the doorway watching Zhang Liao splash water onto his face.

" Something wrong?" she asked. Zhang Liao wiped his face dry and turned to her.

" No, get your stuff, we leave by noon," Zhang Liao said exiting the bathroom. He grabber his gear and pike and turned to Zhen Ji who had only her flute. The two exited the room and walked down the hall.

" So your Zhang Liao, I heard stories about you from Yuan Shao, you were with the beast Lu Bu," Zhen Ji said. Zhang Liao stopped and Zhen Ji turned to see him looking out a window.

" Please, don't call Lord Lu Bu a beast, you didn't know him like I did," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji lowered her head and apologized.

" I'm sorry, please forgive me," she said. Zhang Liao turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and found him smiling at her.

" Apology accepted, now lets go, don't want Lord Cao Cao leaving us," Zhang Liao said walking down the hall with Zhen Ji behind him.

The Wei army marched away from Guan Du and headed south to Wan Castle. Zhang Liao rode on a horse with Zhen Ji riding next to him and Xu Huang on his other side. Zhang Liao looked ahead and saw as the small Wan castle came into view. The Wei army marched in through the front gates where they were greeted by a man in blue robes. " Ah Lord Cao Cao, we heard about you win in Guan Du," Zhang Xiu

Cao Cao dismounted his horse and greeted Zhang Xiu. " Come, we have a giant feast ready for your troops and generals," Zhang Xiu said ushering Cao Cao inside. Zhang Liao dismounted his horse and walked over to help Zhen Ji down from her horse. He grabbed her around the waist with two hands and picked her up off the horse and down to the ground.

" So whats there to do around this place?" Zhen Ji asked walking next to Zhang Liao.

" Well theres the throne room, dinning room, training grounds, and concubine house," Zhang Liao said smiling.

" Is that all you men think about," Zhen Ji laughed play punching Zhang Liao in the arm, " lets go to the training grounds, I want to see you fight," Zhen Ji finished. She grabbed Zhang Liao's hand and led him past several other generals. The two finally reached the training grounds in the back which consisted of, a fighting ring, archers range, and horse track.

Zhang Liao hopped over the ring fence and watched as Zhen Ji walked through the gate. " I've been meaning to ask you, when we fought at Guan Du, something from your flute knocked me back, what was it?" Zhang Liao asked.

" Oh, that was one of my flute's special moves, call it a magic trick," Zhen Ji said retrieving his weapon. Zhang Liao smiled and tossed away his pike as he cracked his knuckles.

" Taking me on unarmed, don't start crying when I beat you," Zhen Ji said.

" Lets just see if the girl can play with the boys," Zhang Liao laughed. Zhen Ji ran foward and swung her flute at Zhang Liao's head aiming for his left temple. Zhang Liao quickly dodged the attack and did a backflip away and continued to flip as Zhen Ji chased him all over the ring. Zhang Liao began to get dizzy so he decided to stop and as he did metal connected with the side of his helmet.

Zhang Liao turned to see Zhen Ji about to hit him again, but this time as the flute came Zhang Liao grabbed it in his hand and stole it from Zhen Ji's grasp. Zhen Ji gasped and watched as Zhang Liao twirled her weapon in his hand. " Know what to do with this?" Zhang Liao said. He saw Zhen Ji make a grab for it and quickly hopped over the fence. He then began to casually walk away.

" Hey give me that back," Zhen Ji called. Zhang Liao just ignored her and kept walking. He was almost to the castle when he felt someone on his back. He turned to see Zhen Ji clenched tightly to his back. Zhang Liao smiled and took off full speed around the area.

" Lets see how long you can stay on?" Zhang Liao said as he ran. Zhen Ji began to lose her grip and also get dizzy, she closed her eyes and grabbed on hard. Zhang Liao huffed for breath as he ran, he decided to take a detour and ran off into the neighboring woods. He ran past branches and deeper into woods until his foot tripped over a root.

Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji yelled as they tumbled down a hill until they landed with a splash in a small stream. Zhang Liao spit water from his mouth and looked up to see a wet Zhen Ji standing up with her flute in hand. Zhang Liao smiled and then began to laugh as did Zhen Ji. " That was the most fun I've ever had since I was a little girl," Zhen Ji said as she rung her hair dry.

She sat on a rock in her undergarments as Zhang Liao hung up their clothes to dry. He then took a seat behind a tree where he couldn't see her. " I've never laughed like that since before Lu Bu's death," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji turned to look at the Wei general's back.

" What happened, to you guys ?" Zhen Ji asked. Zhang Liao sighed and lowered his head.

" We had just assissinated the tyrant Dong Zhou and Lu Bu was looking for a place to call home, thats when we came across the castle owned by Liu Bei, Xia Pi, which we took easily," Zhang Liao said.

" But after that Liu Bei returned with Cao Cao and a ten day battle broke out, we lasted for awhile inside the castle, but on the tenth day they flooded the castle causing us to flee outside, I was quickly surrounded by Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Xu Huang and was defeated, Diao Chan was alos captured along with Chen Gong, Lu Bu was later turned in by his own men," Zhang Liao explained. Zhang Liao sighed again and closed his eyes.

" Then we were brought before Cao Cao, first we watched as Diao Chan was given to that pesant Liu Bei and his sworn brothers, next Chen Gong was executed for treason, after that I watched as my lord and friend Lu Bu had his head chopped off by Cao Cao's sword, it was then my turn to be put to death but Guan Yu pleaded for my life and I was spared, I still remember leaving Xia Pi castle and watching as Wei soliders urinated on Lu Bu's boyd and then hung it on the castle gate and tossed rocks at it," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji lowered her head and pulled her legs up into her chest.

Zhang Liao wiped away a few small tears and stood up. " Our clothes are dry, we should get them on and head back its getting dark," Zhang Liao said placing on his tunic and armor, he then watched as Zhen Ji slipped her dress on. Zhang Liao walked up the hill as Zhen Ji followed. She watched the back of the warrior as he lead her through the forest.

' There is so much pain inside him, but he just covers it up,' Zhen Ji thought. ' Inisde he must really hurt,'.

Wan castle laid in the night quiet. Wei soldiers stood guard making sure no one could get in. From the shadows men in purple armor came. They pounched on the guards first and then headed inside, with about two hundred men.

Zhang Liao tossed and turned in his bed as more nightmares flooded his dreams. He sat up quickly and wiped sweat away from his head. " Why won't these dreams quit," Zhang Liao cursed. He then looked at his door as he footsteps outside. Zhang Liao grabbed his pike and watched as his door slowly opened. The body of a Wei soldier fell in with a slice mark on his back.

Zhang Liao ran to the man and found him already dead. He then jumped up quickly and sliced to men in purpled making them fall to the ground in a pool of blood. Zhang Liao looked outside his room and shocked filled his eyes as he saw flames start to engulf the halls. Zhang Liao placed him armor on quickly and exited his room to find Wei soldier running about the halls, some carrying swords others carrying bukets of water.

Zhang Liao looked down the hall and saw Xu Huang come running to him. " Hey Zhang Liao, did you get the same door greeters as I did?" Xu Huang laughed. Zhang Liao ran down the halls with Xu Huang next to him.

" We have to get to lord Cao Cao," Xu Huang said.

" You go on ahead, I have to find Zhen Ji," Zhang Liao said.

" Okay but hurry, this place will give any second due to the flames," Xu Huang said. Zhang Liao nodded and cut away from Xu Huang as he turned onto a new hall. He ran down the hall and felt as the heat from the flames started to make him sweat. He ran down the hall and watched as three men in purple charged at him. Zhang Liao swung his pike quickly and killed all three as he kept running.

He made his way to Zhen Ji's room and busted in quickly. " Zhang Liao help," came her voice. Zhang Liao looked ahead and saw Zhen Ji trapped under a fallen support beam. Zhang Liao dropped his pike and ran to her.

" My leg is stuck and I can't lift this thing," Zhen Ji said. Zhang Liao grabbed the beam with his two hands and pulled with all his might as Zhen Ji also pushed. Zhang Liao felt the beam lift up and he quickly threw it away. He then grabbed Zhen Ji to help her up when a sharp pain his his back. Zhang Liao turned to see a spear in his back and one soldier.

Zhang Liao grabbed the spear and shoved it into the man's thoart, returning the favor. He then kneeled infront of Zhen Ji. " Get on my back," he told her. She moved foward and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt as he lifted her up. Zhang Liao retrieved his weapon and ran out of the room.

Zhen Ji held on as he ran down the firery corridor and began to notice something wet. She placed a hand on Zhang Liao's back and then raised it her face to find red. " Zhang Liao your bleeding," Zhen Ji said.

" Its okay, I'll lose alittle blood as long as we get out of here," Zhang Liao said. He ran into a large room and spotted the front gate ahead. He ran and soon stopped when he spotted a large body with many arrows in it. He looked at it closely and found it to be Dian Wei. Zhang Liao slowly moved around it and contiued until her found another body, this Cao Xiu, Cao Cao's son. Zhang Liao sighed and continued foward towards the gate.

He was about there when a large piece of wood fell down blocking the exit. " Damn, we can't escape," Zhang Liao said. He then felt weak and fell down to one knee. Zhen Ji got off his back and crawled until she infront of him. She saw he was breathing heavily and sweating.

Zhang Liao huffed for air and looked up when he heard a cracking noise. He saw a piece of the roof fall down above them and thinking fast he pushed Zhen Ji away. Zhen Ji landed against the wall as Zhang Liao pushed her away and watched as some of the roof landed on him. " Zhang Liao," she yelled. She stood up ignoring her leg and limped over to the rubble. She began to remove it when a loud crash hit the junk blocking the exit.

She turned to see Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan standing in the doorway. " Lady Zhen come quickly before the castle collapses," Xiahou Yuan yelled.

" Wait Zhang Liao is trapped under here," Zhen Ji said removing more rubble. Just then a few Wei soldiers grabbed her and carried her away from the rubble that Zhang Liao laid under.

" Wait, Zhang Liao," she yelled. The soldiers carried her away outside and she watched as the castle began to fall. It then gave way and totally fell.

" Zhang Liao," Zhen Ji yelled. She then fell to her knees and tears swelled up. ' Hes, hes dead, why, why did he save me,' Zhen Ji wondered. More tears fell and as one began to fall down her cheek a finger stopped it. Zhen Ji blinked and looked up to see a dirty and bruised Zhang Liao.

" Don't cry, its ruins your beautiful looks," he said cocking a smile. Zhen Ji sat shocked as Zhang Liao smiled at her and then fell down into her arms. Zhen Ji began to cry again but this time with joy.

" Hey I got a question," Zhang Liao said in a raspy voice.

" And whats that?" Zhen Ji asked.

" Why did you say my name so loud?" Zhang Liao asked smiling.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review. Cool chapter huh, no I would not kill Zhang Liao off so early, and how about Cao Pi.**


	3. Unwanted Marriage

**Chapter Three**

**Unwanted Marriage**

Zhang Liao opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It was morning and he was laying in a tent. He sat up and found himself in nothing but his pants with bandages over his body. He tried to get out of bed but felt a stinging pain in his side. He instantly grabbed it and growled in pain. " You shouldn't try to get up, you not fully healed," came a soft voice.

Zhang Liao looked up to see Zhen Ji walking through the tent entrance with a plate of food and a jug of water. Zhang Liao watched as she placed them on a night stand next to his bed. She then retrieved a wash cloth and wiped off Zhang Liao's brow with it. " You need to eat, gain some strength back," Zhen Ji said smiling as she sat at the foot of the bed.

Zhang Liao grabbed his food and began eating it when he heard several voices near his tent come in. " How is my little boy doing?" Xu Huang laughed as he entered the tent.

" Stubborn as always," Zhen Ji laughed.

" Well maybe we should leave and let you make him unstubbon," Zhang He said making a growling sound. Everyone but Zhang Liao laughed at his little joke. Just then someone pulled back the tent's entrance and in walked Pang De and Sima Yi.

" Zhang He, Xu Huang, Cao Cao ordered all his officers come for a meeting at this moment," Sima Yi ordered. The two officer nodded and said goodbye to Zhang Liao before leaving. Sima Yi nodded to Zhen Ji and Zhang Liao and left the tent with Pang De following behind him.

" I wonder what the meeting is for," Zhang Liao said.

" It seems the forces of Liu Bei has escaped and headed to refuge with Liu Zhang, while the forces of Sun Ce have defeated both Liu Yong and Huang Zu," Xiahou Dun said bowing before Cao Cao who sat at the end of the table.

" Thank you Dun, now are we set to leave by noon today?" Cao Cao asked looking at Sima Yi.

" Yes mi lord we are all packed up and ready to head for Xu Chang," Sima Yi bowed.

" Good and if that is all, we should get to moving," Cao Cao said. He was about to leave as was everyone else when Cao Pi spoke up.

" Wait, father what of my wedding, shall it be ready when we get there, as I stated before I wish to wed miss Zhen Ji once we arrive at Xu Chang," Cao Pi asked.

" Oh yes, Sima Yi once we arrive to Xu Chang please prepare the quickest wedding ceremony," Cao Cao said as he stepped out of the tent. Everyone else left except Xu Huang, Sima Yi, Zhang He, and Pang De.

" This can't be good, Zhang Liao will not just roll over and except this wedding thing," Xu Huang said.

" I know, but as long as that little shit has Cao in his name he will and so will Zhen Ji," Sima Yi retorted.

" A beautiful flower will leave her garden and go to a vase," Zhang He said talking in his riddling tone. Pang De just shook his head silently and crossed his arms.

" Shall we tell him?" Xu Huang asked.

" Best not, let her spend her last moments in the garden," Zhang He answered. The forces of Wei disasembled their camp and packed everything up as their force began to move out of Wan and to Xu Chang. Xu Huang hoisted Zhang Liao up onto his horse with Zhen Ji already on it. She wrapped a arm around him to prevent him from falling and kicked started the horse to a walk.

After about five hours of constant marching the forces of Wei had finally arrived at Xu Chang. Everyone rejoiced in the city as the heros of Guan Du arrived home. Cao Cao waved to his people and smiled at their praise. Zhen Ji guided the horse to the stairs of the castle and with the help of Xu Huang they lowered Zhang Liao down to the ground.

" Having fun carrying me around everywhere?" Zhang Liao asked Xu Huang.

" Breath-taking," Xu Huang laughed.

The door to a room opened and Zhen Ji guided Zhang Liao inside and brought him to a bed. Zhang Liao sighed as he laid down, it would be nice to get some sleep he thought. Zhen Ji smiled as he quickly fell asleep and she decided to leave him. She closed the door silently and headed down the hall. She entered he designated room and stopped as she spotted Cao Pi sitting on her bed.

" Hello there," Cao Pi smiled.

" What do you want?" Zhen Ji said demanding why this vile man was in her room. Cao Pi rose from the bed and walked across the room until he was face to face with her. He placed his hand under her chin and raised her to look at him.

" I just came to deliver your wedding dress and inform you to be in the throne room by dusk, for our wedding," Cao Pi said smiling.

" What, like hell I'll marry you," Zhen Ji said slapping away Cao Pi's hand. Cao Pi grunted in anger and backhanded Zhen Ji causing her to fall to the ground with a red mark on her cheek. He then grabbed her by her hair and picked her up. He ripped her dress off and threw her on the bed next to a white dress.

" You will put that on and will very well marry me you little bitch, or else," Cao Pi said exiting the room. He turned to two guards outside, " Make sure she's in the throne room by dusk, if she refuses use force," he said walking down the hall.

Zhen Ji placed her head in her hands and began to weep on her wedding dress and day.

Zhang Liao's eyes flicked open and he sat up after regaining some strength. He looked out his window and saw the sun began to go down. He was about to get out of his bed when he noticed Pang De and Xu Huang by his door. " Hello, how are you guys?" Zhang Liao asked getting up from his bed. They both avoided his gaze and looked away.

" Whats wrong, did something happen, where is Zhen Ji?" Zhang Liao asked heading to the door. Xu Huang stopped him and blocked the door.

" No Zhang Liao, we have been ordered to keep you here, Cao Cao's orders," Xu Huang said.

" Why, what have I done?" Zhang Liao asked confused.

" Its not what you've done its what Cao Pi is doing," Pang De answered. Zhang Liao looked at him and thought for a second, his eyes then grew large and he ran at the door. Xu Huang grabbed Zhang Liao by the shoulders and pushed his friend back away from the door.

" No Zhang Liao you mustn't go, the guards will certainly kill anyone who interupts," Xu Huang said. Zhang Liao started to grow angry and quickly punched Xu Huang out of the way and barreled through the door.

" Zhang Liao no," Xu Huang said getting up about to give chase until Pang De placed a hand in front of him.

" Don't let Zhang Liao solve this on his own," Pang De said. Zhang Liao ran as fast as he could down the hall, turning at various corners until he crashed through the throne room doors. Everyone turned to look at him, about a hundred towns folk were present along with every Wei general and about two hundred soldiers. Cao Cao sat on his throne with Zhen Ji and Cao Pi infront of him getting their vows read by Sima Yi who looked up from his book.

" What is this intrusion, men get rid of this fowl animal," Cao Pi ordered waving his hand. Ten guards approached Zhang Liao and reached to grab him but instead they were all tossed away by him.

" Men sieze that man," Cao Pi ordered. The soldiers who were there all got up and ran with wooden clubs drawn towards the enraged general. Zhang Liao punched his way through the men and occasionaly tossed one away. The towns people got up from their seats and ran from the room as a full blown riot started. Zhang Liao looked ahead and saw as Cao Ren charged at him, but to no avail was picked up and tossed into Xiahou Dun and Yuan.

Zhang Liao found a clearing and made a run for Cao Pi when he felt someone grabbed him from behind. He turned to see Xiahou Yuan holding his arms behind his back and he then felt someone punch him hard in the gut causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He looked up to see the still face of Xiahou Dun. Soldiers then ran in with spears and placed them at Zhang Liao's neck as he was bounded by rope. " Now can you finish this you idiot," Cao Pi ordered Sima Yi.

Sima Yi nodded and read the rest of the vows as Zhang Liao was placed infront to see the whole thing. " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss you bride," Sima Yi said slowly. Cao Pi smiled and roughy pulled Zhen Ji into a deep kiss. Zhang Liao lowered his head in shame as he was forced to witness this event. Zhen Ji pulled out of the kiss and ran over to Zhang Liao's side.

" Zhang Liao I'm so sorry, please I didn't want any of this," Zhen Ji said tears filling her eyes. Zhang Liao kept his head down as one tear ran down his cheek. Zhen Ji was then picked up by Cao Pi and forced to head to his room.

" And as for you, I'll be making sure you join Lu Bu in hell tormorrow," Cao Pi said before slapping Zhang Liao in the face. He then left the room as did everyone else except Sima Yi. He walked foward and motioned to the guards to leave. He then walked behind Zhang Liao and released his hands.

" There is a horse packed and ready outside, I will have Xu Huang and Pang De distract while you get Zhen Ji and leave, head to Xia Pi castle," Sima Yi said. Zhang Liao looked up at the strategist who simply smiled and left the room.

Zhang Liao got up and quickly ran to his room dodging guards until he was there. He grabbed his gear and his pike and then sneaked to Cao Pi's room. He opened the door and slid in to find Zhen Ji laying on a large bed in her normal blue dress. She looked up as she heard the door open and quickly ran to Zhang Liao's arms.

" Oh Zhang Liao, how did you escape, Cao Pi said you were to be executed in the morning," Zhen Ji said.

" Sima Yi released me, he also has a horse outside waiting for us, will you come with me?" Zhang Liao asked. Zhen Ji smiled and kissed him.

" Does that answer you," she said. Zhang Liao smiled and grabbed her hand and led her out of the castle to the waiting horse. As they were loading it up they heard the alarm go off and a shouting Cao Pi. Zhang Liao placed Zhen Ji on the horse and then got behind her. Arrows suddenly went wizzing by them as Wei archers fired at them.

Zhang Liao kicked the horse and headed if fast off towards Xia Pi castle, where his nightmares had begun.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review.**


	4. Return to the Start of Everything

**Chapter Four**

**Return to the Start of Everything**

The fast gallop of the horse's feet on the ground was all that could be heard in the dark forest. Zhang Liao guided the horse on the way towards Xia Pi as Zhen Ji rested peacfully in his arms. He slowed the horse down after about three hours of constant riding since they had escaped the Wei encampment. He looked ahead to see the sun rising over the horizion and sighed as he saw the end of the forest come as they went through it. He stopped and got off the horse and led it to a small stream to drink.

He heard some stirring and looked up to see Zhen Ji rubbing her opening eyes. " Rest good," Zhang Liao asked her.

" After what happened last night, yes," she said smiling at him. Zhang Liao smiled and leaned down to the stream and splashed his face and than filled a canister he had up with water. He took a small swig and handed it to Zhen Ji who sipped alittle.

" We should reache Xia Pi by nightfall if we hurry and it would be good if we do, knowing by now Cao Pi has gone to Cao Cao and they have sent out every available person to hunt us," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji sighed and looked down.

" We will be hunted for the rest of our lives, but atleast I'm with you," she said looking up and smiling at Zhang Liao as she placed a hand on his. He smiled and hopped on the horse behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kicked it to get them going fast again towards the castle where Zhang Liao's journey and nightmares had begun.

-

Back at the Wei encampment soldiers were running around as Cao Pi directed them to get on horseback and give chase. " I want that traitor and wench brought back so I can kill them myself," Cao Pi yelled at the soldiers as he clenched his sword. Sima Yi stood off in the shadows unware by Cao Pi planning his next move. He sneered at the punk ruler and left to a tent.

Sima Yi waved his fan as he walked in to see the commanders of Pang De, Xu Huang, and Zhang He. " Master Sima Yi what is the reason you have asked for our time," Zhang He asked making Pang De and Xu Huang nod.

" Its simple, you three are some of Wei's most talented officers and I have a plan for us four, to join Zhang Liao in Xia Pi," Sima Yi said smirking. The three commanders looked at eachother and than Pang De stepped foward.

" I will lend my two halberds to Zhang Liao and let them act as his sword and shield for he and lady Zhen Ji," Pang De said nodding.

" And I shall lend them my beauty in battle and speed in tactics," Zhang He piped in. Xu Huang looked at Sima Yi and although he was a loyal soldier and general he feared for his friend Zhang Liao and lady Zhen Ji. He smirked and placed his axe in.

" And I shall use my axe to pave a safe path for them," Xu Huang said smiling. Sima Yi smirked and placed his fan in," and I shall provide the strategies key to their and our survival," he said. The four commanders than nodded and Sima Yi looked around.

" We shall leave at late tonight, round up some horses and provisions and meet outside the camp tonight, till than keep this underwraps," Sima Yi said. He than turned and left like a shadow as the other three dispersed without a word.

-

The horse carrying the two fugitives as they were now known as began to get tired as the sun began to sink over the horizion. Zhang Liao held Zhen Ji in his arms and looked ahead. He smiled after hours of constant galloping and riding he soon saw the top of Xia Pi castle begin to come into view. He guided the horse across a half destroyed bridge into the castle's main courtyard. He stopped the horse and looked around at the destroyed and ruined remains of the castle.

It was still littered with debris from the flood and some parts were actually still flooded. He held a whimper and looked down and smiled as Zhen Ji stirred in her sleep. He smiled and got off and tied the horse up as he grabbed Zhen Ji and carried her into the main keep of the castle bridal style. He walked around the destroyed hallways of the castle and soon found a room that used to belong to Chen Gong. It was somewhat okay but it atleast had a bed.

He walked over and laid Zhen Ji on the bed pulling the covers over her. He than gave her a quick kiss on the forhead as he left the room to investigate his new home. Liao walked down the halls and than came to the room where lord Lu Bu once resided in. He peeked in and found it a mess with long forgotten sake bottles and decors. He walked in to find Lu Bu's bed and other furniture still there but destroyed. Zhang Liao looked around the room and hung his head and exited it closing and locking it behind him never wanting to open it again.

He sighed and made his way out into the courtyard and than for some reason out of the castle. He looked around and than spotted something behind a bush halfway into a small dense forest. He walked over and moved the bushes apart and widened his eyes at the sight he found.

-

Zhen Ji stirred and opened her eyes. She found the absence of warmth from Zhang Liao's arms. She than found herself covered by cloth and than looked around to find herself in a small room and bed. She looked for Zhang Liao and saw only the provisions he carried in a corner. " Zhang Liao," she called for him. Ji than sighed and got out of the bed and slipped her high heeled shoes on and walked into the hallway. She gripped her flute and headed down and soon found an exit to the courtyard of the castle she was in.

She looked around at the littered castle and wondered if this was Xia Pi that they were heading too. She called for Zhang Liao again but got no answer so she walked out of the castle and looked around. The glare from the sun going down blinded her but than she saw a sparkle from blue armor. Zhen Ji turned and smiled as she spotted the silent warrior behind a bush crouching down. She laughed and ran over to him.

"Zhang Liao," she called pushing the bush back she smiled as she ran up behind him but soon stopped both in stride and smile when she spotted two tombstones infront of Zhang Liao.

"Its Lu Bu and Diao Chan, they were buried here, someone most have atleast gave them the proper burial, and they're even next to eachother like Diao Chan wanted," Zhang Liao said. Zhen Ji walked up beside him and looked down at him as his head was down and the sun was shadowing his eyes, but she did see a single tear run down his cheek.

She felt sad suddenly and fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him. She than felt as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder and than she heard something not her or anyone ever heard soft and quiet sobs, Zhang Liao was crying. Zhen Ji than felt tears run down her face and she hugged him tighter. " Just let it out Zhang Liao," she said holding onto him.

Zhang Liao did as he cried on her shoulder all the nightmares and sadness he had dug deep inside of himself.

-

Sima Yi looked outside as the sun had completly dived down under the earth and had brought complete darkness to the land. He than grabbed his fan and walked outside and into a secluded part of the forest where he walked out and found Xu Huang, Pang De, and Zhang He waiting on horses with them loaded down with supplies. " Now once we leave there is no going back to Cao Cao of the Wei army," Sima Yi said. The three commanders nodded and Sima Yi got onto his horse.

" Than lets go and meet our new lord," Sima Yi said. The four commanders than kicked their horses and rode off fast towards Xia Pi.

-

Cao Pi sat in his tent smirking as he sharpened his sword. His father promised once they returned to Xu Chang they would hunt down Zhang Liao and Zhen Ji and bring them back.He smirked and gave an evil laugh. He would take enjoyment in killing Zhang Liao and than using Zhen Ji for his pleasure and than sliting her thoart to watch her die slowly. " Liao will soon rejoin Lu Bu," Cao Pi said laughing.

-

Zhen Ji stood in the remains of the Xia Pi castle kitchen as she tried to prepare a decent meal. The image of Zhang Liao crying for the first time in her arms was still imprinted in her mind. She was glad he had finally come to terms with his sadness and let it out but she still worried for him and how it would effect him. " I just hope we can be together forever, get married, and even have kids," Zhen Ji said. She than giggled at the thought of her and Zhang Liao raising kids and than blushed thinking about her and Zhang Liao actually making love.

She giggled and finished preparing a small meal of meat buns and beef soup. She carried it into the small room where Zhang Liao sat resting. " Time to eat," she said smiling as she placed the food on a small table. She than brought a bowl of soup and a meat bun to Liao who nodded and smiled at her.

" Thanks," was all he said as he began eating. Zhen Ji nodded and made herself some soup and bun and ate it and smiled at how good her cooking was. They soon finished and Zhen Ji got into the bed as Zhang Liao cleaned his weapon and armor.

" Zhang Liao what will we do if Cao Cao sends his army after us," Zhen Ji asked making the warrior stop his cleaning job.

" I will defend us anyway I can, and I will make sure Cao Pi comes no where near you," he said looking back at her. Zhen Ji smiled and stood up and got on her knees behind Zhang Liao and wrapped her arms around him.

" I just don't want you to get hurt," she said resting her head on his shoulder. Zhang Liao smiled and placed a hand on her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I won't, I promise," he said turning to her. She smiled and looked up into her eyes. He placed his armor down and looked into her eyes. He placed as hand under her chin and cupped it as he got closer to her as did she. The two than met their lips and kissed eachother with fire. Zhang Liao kissed her deep and laid back with on. He was above her and kissed her more as her arms wrapped around him and his hands rubbed down her sides making her blush.

" Liao, I love you," Zhen Ji said between their break in the kiss. Zhang Liao smiled down at her.

" I love you too," he said kissing her again. She kissed him back as the passion between the two grew when the sound of horses made them stop. Zhang Liao jumped off the bed fast and grabbed his armor and weapon and left the room as Zhen Ji at the interruption before grabbing her flute and following Zhang Liao outside.

The two exited the castle to the courtyard and stopped when they spotted Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Pang De, and Zhang He. Zhang Liao placed his weapon up as he put Zhen Ji behind him. " Woah slow down there buddy, we're here to help you," Xu Huang said raising his hands up. Zhang Liao looked at them raising his eyebrow as Sima Yi dismounted his horse and walked up to him with the other three.

" Lord Liao, we come here in support of you," Sima Yi said bowing. Zhang Liao looked at Zhen Ji and than lowered his weapon and smiled as he bowed to them.

" We don't have much time, once Cao Cao returns to Xu Chang he will be sending his forces out to find and capture you," Zhang He said. Zhang Liao looked back at Zhen Ji when Sima Yi walked up fanning himself.

" My lord its time for you to take charge and tell us your plan," Sima Yi said. Zhang Liao looked at him and than the other three who nodded and than Zhen Ji who smiled and bowed. He smiled and turned towards Xia Pi and began walking with the other behind him.

" Than lets go,we have about a week to recruit a suitable army and train them to take on the Wei army," he said leading them all into the castle.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**

**What will happen next and should I do a lemon or not?**


End file.
